Phoenix's Story!
by Michelle Vasquez
Summary: I didn't think it was ever going to take this long to find her it didn't matter to me this is our shot at having our forever and that its a doubt in my mind we have forever together I just hope she feels the same way I know that some where deep down she knows what I'm saying is the true were old souls that will finally have a forever. I hope.
1. New Life!

Prologue

I had to go see her, I couldn't function if I didn't see her smile I don't like the sun, but she's my other half and the thought of not seeing her today killed me so I did what any normal guy would do…but in my case I'm not your typical normal guy I'm a vampyre I wear the mark of my goddess proudly I'm not ashamed of it. I'm actually very grateful she marked me because that meant I have forever with her. So I get up in the middle of the day and go see her she's not a normal teen girl she's special, she was in her soccer class she loved the sport so much the thought of not being able to play killed her I hated seeing her that way she had an injured knee from her last game that I snuck out to go see she's great at it almost professional, but I hid in the shadows I knew she could sense me the same way I sense her that's how I know were meant to be together then I saw her walk towards me I didn't move I know it's her time to be marked I just wanted to wait a little before I did what my goddess asked of me she didn't give me time to react.

" _I know who you are I see you in my dreams I know when your around me I don't know how but I know I also know that I think I'm in love with you its crazy I know that." _

Then she stated if it was her turn like she knew what I came to do…_can I go with you_?

"It's your time your going to feel stinging but you know how it is. Alex, Night has chosen thee thy death will be thy birth hearken her sweet voice you new life awaits you at the House of Night!

"I know…I'm ready just do it fast!"

Then she passed out in my arms…and I ran home.

"Alex are you ok oh goddess Alex please wake up please I'm so sorry please just wake up…"

"Geeesh ok will you cut it out already!"

"Oh goddess are you ok..?"

"Yes thank you I'm ok."

"Will you help me up already!"

"Oh yeah sorry do you remember what happened?"

"Yes thank you I remember so I'm a fledgling now right…!"

"Yes you are..."

"So what now?"

"Well you can change your name if you wish to do so…"

"Yes please thank goddess you took me away from them I couldn't take it anymore."

"Alex is everything ok is their something you want to tell me?"

"Um yeah I do first what is your name?"

"Oh yeah it's Phoenix Hunter, but I go by Phoenix… sorry I've been kind of stalking you for the past eight months, but I just wanted to know if you felt the same way that I do and if you knew who I was."

"Ok well I do how I don't know but that first dream I had of you, you blew me away and I just knew that I belong with you Phoenix I just needed to find you or the other way around you found me but how?"

Alex… before he said another word I just put my hand over his mouth held him and told him to kiss me and I felt that jolt of electricity that spark I always felt when I see him in my dreams till our Priestess came in and snapped me out of that trance.

"Hello daughter I'm your High Priestess Isis welcome to the Los Angeles House of Night…Sorry to barge in I just thought Phoenix told you by now of your special connection!"

"Hmmm well no not really he did not Priestess."

"Alex!"

"Oh wait hold on please I don't want to be called Alex can I change my name now…?"

"Yes daughter you may what do you wish to be called."

"I wish to be called Pandora Blackwood!"

"Very well Pandora welcome to your new life fledgling."

My New Life!

Chapter 1

I was so happy I couldn't believe life could get any better but it did he was here with me finally and I was with him we were finally together he came in my dorm and said if I was doing ok I told him of course I was this is what I always wished for.

"Phoenix I love you I can't explain it or how, but I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too babe I just thought you would reject me if I told you were meant to be together…when you don't know a thing about me and who I am or who I was."

"yeah I know I would have kind of freaked out a little but the dreams told me that you were meant for me and I was meant for you I always knew that none of the guys at Parkridge weren't for me but I just didn't understand exactly why."

"Do you want me to tell you why Pandora!"

"Yes Phoenix tell me I really want to know."

"Don't laugh k just listen."

"Ok just tell me please I'll be good promise…and I put my right hand to my heart."

"Pandora the reason why you knew that I was watching you for so long is because you have an affinity to sense me to know where I am because we're what they would call old souls, but in this life were fledglings and we finally have our forever this goes both ways it's a bond like no other were soul mates."

"So we're soul mates awe you barely marked me and now were soul mates."

"Pandora don't make fun this is serious do you not feel it when we touch watch just hold my hand you'll see what I mean."

I did as he said and there it was right before my eyes that warm beautiful silver thread of light a bond like no other really.

"This is why you can sense me Pandora that is your gift to find me but well I found you first but you will always know where I am or how I feel you just have to look deeper than you ever did before and just find me you will always find me with your gift that's why I knew before the goddess that you would be marked I just needed more time so you wouldn't be scared but you weren't were you?"

"Pandora?"

"Hmm…what were you saying I'm sorry I got lost in my thoughts."

He looked at me with so much love and concern and began to rub my temple.

"Pandora what are you thinking my love please tell me I can't bear the thought of you being upset with me please talk to me my love."

"I'm ok it's just a lot to take in…it's so weird your tattoos are beautiful by the way the laced flames with and what…wait is it a Phoenix or birds…? The way it looks like the bird is soaring leaving nothing but fire in its wake and just stays put right under your gorgeous cheek bones…amazing why is it that you have a tattoo anyway?"

"Well when I was marked they just came with it really the goddess gifted me that way…I guess the Phoenix's are a reason why I took the name of Phoenix they were closer to my crescent moon but I guess when they turned red they moved downward anyway we'll have plenty of time to discuss the why part ok?"

"Oh ok then why is it red?"

"Babe I was a marked blue vampyre but one night in my sleep I had a dream that I lost you baby and when I woke up my mark was red and extended tattoos on my face that's all I can remember."

"Ok why am I blue?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because, I want to know everything."

"Yeah babe I got that but it's the way of the goddess…does it really matter what color you are? Does it bother you that we don't share the same color?"

"Umm no I think it's just I don't… I feel funny cuz your red and I'm blue and you're hot and gorgeous and I feel funny next to you."

"Love no you don't need to feel that way your beautiful and smart and athletic and I love you besides you don't have to feel funny because as you may know already Zoey is a blue Vampyre and Stark is a red one see just like you and me Stevie Ray is the first Red Vampyre High Priestess and her warrior is a half human bird hybrid but he's normal now in the night time he's a normal guy not Vampyre and in the day he's a bird because the goddess gifted him that way. It's the way of our goddess she gifted us the way she saw fit and that's why were together…!"

"Yeah I know I thank her for helping you find me and bringing me to the House of Night thank god its Friday do you know why Isis hasn't given me a schedule?

"Yes because you will share some of my classes with me except you will be wearing a third former uniform insignia."


	2. Fine Yeah Right!

Fine Yeah Right!

Chapter 2

"First hour was Vampyre History with Professor Nefertiti yeah she's a descendant from Egypt hence her name her family goes way back I was filled in by my roomie Emmy who has her next and she so happens to be Emmy's mentor and I learned a lot about our history it was strange really considering that the male gender was the dominant gender in the human world while the women in the vampyre world are the dominant how crazy is that well figures right since the Vampyre women are so smart and beautiful and powerful I'm not saying that the men aren't which they are too but things are just so crazy that it takes some getting used to."

The Tragic story of Pompeii really got to me it was really sad I cried and I made sure nobody noticed not even Phoenix cuz he would freak the hell out so I got carried away and got a head start On my Fledgling Handbook 101 since I was a third former and all and read the whole thing in less than an hour yeah over achiever much well yeah I kind of am I learn fast I love sports and I like to read so while the upper classmen had their class I read the handbook and boy did it get to me all of it the gorgeous High Priestess everything about it just got to me I was starting to see the changes in my body already.

I looked the same just more heightened I guess more graceful my features looked better even my blue eyes they looked like the ocean and my dark auburn hair was even longer and more auburn then before, and this was just the beginning of being a freshman again how humiliating in a sense, only to me I guess I was only 16 and a Junior at Park, but its not like I had another choice I have to get through this change for Phoenix who I knew was just about completing his _Change_ it wasn't a matter of time, but when soon even really soon he was certainly gifted by our goddess she surely loved him even though he was a fifth former and already a _Tracker_ my tracker specifically he had to find me so she gifted him with the tracking ability to do so.

Dion was the Tracker here but since he is Phoenix's mentor obviously Phoenix had to be the one to Mark me. For obvious reasons and he new it even the goddess new it, but he was always watchful and a very nurturing mentor for Phoenix almost like a brother or father just depends how you look at it.

Class was over and next hour was Lit and Poetry with Professor Cambridge she's a lovely beautiful Vampyre who is very special in Lit and Poetry she knows every book written from the beginning of time and by who and when and even the where and why just by touching the book she knows its history and story anyway… can I just say Phoenix is such a sap he's very smart and talented I get that, but hey I knew he was good but I didn't know he was this good I loved every minute of it he would just smile at me with that beautiful gorgeous smile of his and take my breathe away he recited his poem and dedicated it to me of course and blew me a kiss yeah that caught me off guard and I blushed like hell he came back to his seat and whispered an _I love you_ for my ears only!

Some girls I guess couldn't take a hint and were flirting like hell with Phoenix he brushed it off and would say things like…

_Sorry ladies but my heart is taken!_

_Or like… I found my soul mate! _

_**I secretly love the way he says those words**__! _

He will never know how much it means to me to hear him say those things to other beautiful girls that are showing so much interest in him. I know he would never accept any of them he's so loyal to me and his heart.

Next hour I was all alone he had Drumming class while I had music it's ok I like music mostly piano…notes just speak to me I guess I'm no pro, but I can hold my own on a piano again over achiever believe me there are things I can't do.

I miss him already, but he also needs to be around his friends and do guy stuff at least I had one of my girls Emmy she kicked ass at the _violin!_ I was glad I had her as a friend she grew on me this entire day and as my roommate she's a pea to my pod my total opposite but if it comes down to it she could hold her own she was a Martial Arts expert as human and she is good I even get scared when I see her. (_She's a show off like that!_)

For now _Music and Economics_ with Emmy had to suffice she's a good friend she helped me fit in when I thought how on earth was I going to be able to fit in here she accepted me and that means a lot to me from what I heard other fledglings gossip about is that _The Tulsa House of Night _held the most gifted fledglings and Vampyre's than any other House of Night they've seen in decades… centuries even. Goddess just like High School even if you don't go there things still manage to leak out and spread like wild fire.

That is pretty impressive the goddess holds lots and lots of love for that House of Night otherwise why gift so many fledglings and Vamps at one time they have to be pretty amazing kids well you know what I mean Vamps to be for Nyx to gift them all so graciously.

I have to say that makes me feel a little better because I know for sure we'll be safe and they might call them if our HON had a problem I'm rambling I know I can't help it, it's my first day or I should say _Night_ as a newly _Marked Fledgling_ what can you expect of me.

As I got lost in my thoughts the bell rang for lunch

Emmy pulled me out of me seat and hurried me out the door.

As I was so gratefully dragged out the door by my friend she reminded me if I wanted to see Phoenix, then I suddenly remembered about him I got so caught up in school and my thought's and feelings about this whole thing that I actually forgot of my dear Phoenix how could I forget.

I was washed with concern and so much happiness that I saw him enter the hall I waved him over to come sit with my friends and I and he followed suit as did his buds and well my girls were getting a little too excited…

"Oh my goddess are they all coming to sit with us Emmy..?" Kat exclaimed!

"I think so…! She squealed in anticipation of the guys about to take seat next to them."

I couldn't hold back my laugh at them so I let it out and they just looked so confused.

They procrastinated at my question, as I said am I sensing something here they shook their heads no, but I knew better they liked the upper classman boys!

They had their thing going on Emmy set her eyes on Angel I guess the feeling was mutual. Same went with Tristan and Kat they just needed a little push we have a lot of work to do I said to Phoenix he just smiled that smile of his that gets to me and gave me a soft peck on my lips.

That did it…the things he does just make my heart melt and want him that much more.

Lunch was over before I knew it and Phoenix walked me to my Physiology class which was taught by non other than Isis and off he went to his Quantum Physics class wow he was a total genius.

I longed for this class to end as I knew that I would be having him for fencing I could have had a girly type of class, but this is where I could prove myself as an athlete push myself a little harder I thought of myself as Xenia Warrior Princess, but if I wanted to be anything like her I would have to train my butt off.

_Phoenix was amazingly stealth and strong and wow he looked like a god_.

Dion was also a Son of Erebus Warrior and the Professor teaching the class he was certainly good looking but I had my own good looking guy I think there are like a top five list of Son's of Erebus warriors and mine is on that top five list well I made it up since I'm benched at the moment and I have nothing to do but sit and watch so this is my list.

_Stark _

_Darius _

_Phoenix_

_Aurox_

_Rephaim _

I've seen pictures of the dudes ok like I said things spread like wildfirethey are all good looking to not catch any attention.

Yeah that's my top five list until Dion distracted me from my thoughts and asked me if I'd would you like to try and I looked shocked.

"Can I really sure why not I can take a hit…"

"_No! You will not Phoenix exclaimed!"_

Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and were just gawking at Phoenix and then Dion cut in and told Phoenix that it was ok that I can try it if I want its better if I know how to protect myself and he just gave up and said it was alright just they couldn't hit me for real. So I proceeded to train with Dion and I was getting pretty good at it if I do say so myself then Phoenix asked that if he could be my partner for the rest of the hour Dion said it was fine and we went on with our fake swords and all and Phoenix was just toying with me.

"I can't wait till I get to kiss you again."

"Oh really why so I said."

"I just want to kiss you so bad I can't believe you're here finally."

"I love you I said.." That made him stop and I made my move swung my sword and hit him right in the butt he fell of course and asked what that was for and I said "so I can kiss you."

That was all I could do Dion cut us off and then class was over.

Finally Dinner was next and I couldn't wait to be out of class since it is Friday and all and no school for the weekend that means more time with Phoenix that's all I wanted to just get to know him more and be with him mostly just for him to hold me.

I saved us a spot and he came to me right away I waited for him to get his food so we could enjoy it together and we did we just talked a little and mostly just smiled at each other wow his smile was breathtaking.

_What are you thinking he asked?_

_Nothing much just how gorgeous you are and how you take my breath away… sometimes I forget that I need to breathe._

He smiled that beautiful half smile that I love.

I love your intricate tattoo the flames how the lace together and all of a sudden they reach your cheekbones and it's like if their on fire with your little birdie very beautiful and I just love to look at you.

_Your dark blue ocean eyes…_

He blushed and told me I was crazy. And went back to eating his tacos.

_I had to ask him why is that they are flames…as if he knew what I was about to ask he said._

Their flames because one I like fire but mostly I think its because I can't say its an affinity for fire but more like I can control the fire I can't ignite one, but if it's around I can control it and diminish it picture it like if I can step on it and it's gone and because the day I was _Marked_ was also the day my old High School gym caught fire Dion was the one who got me out and saved my life heck he and Nyx saved my life I was almost dying and he got me here and my first_ Mark_ was blue then when I accepted the dreams I had of you they turned red because I lost you in a fire it's hard to explain when you don't really know for sure you know.

_Interesting I thought to myself! _

But I really did love the way he looks he always looks so peaceful and just calm all the time, but sometimes I know he gets scared if anything happened to me.

Like when Dion asked if I wanted to try fencing he looked ready to go at it with him not that I mind seeing them fight but I knew that Dion is experienced and he's had many kills on his hand, but that was one fight I was not looking forward to see.

Son of Erebus Warriors were always ready for a fight when it was necessary, they are not the type to go looking for a fight the fight comes to them and they are prepared for it end of story.


	3. Weekend Time!

Weekend Time!

Chapter 3

Class was finally over I was starving fencing took a lot out of me I had such a long day today that all I wanted was to eat and spend some much needed quality time with my Phoenix.

He hung out with his friends a little today after dinner I let him he needed to relax a little take the edge of him and I knew his buds would do that for him.

After he was finished he came by the girl's dorm my new friend Kat and my roommate Emmy excused themselves and said their goodbyes and see you laters and Phoenix sat next to me.

He held my hands in his and asked if I wanted to go with him to his room to be alone with him he said his roomie Angel was going to hit up Emmy in the media center and see if she wanted to watch a movie with him while Tristan their other bud was going to make his move on Kat.

I smiled and told him I'd very much like to have some alone time with him so we left the girls dorm and off we went to his.

We watched the Grown Up's 2 it was hilarious Adam Sandler is one funny guy we were laughing the whole entire time then I saw Taylor Lautner he's so manly I loved him in Twilight he's just such an amazing actor he was one hot werewolf.

"Pffft…what a fag…that thing is no man!" Phoenix retorted

Yeah Phoenix thinks he's a total fag…I rolled my eyes at him at kept watching the movie.

_(I think he was a tad bit jealous_.)

The movie was finally over and we were just there holding each other and we kissed a lot once again I had to remember to breathe.

He pulled me back into him and kissed so passionately that my hormones were way high, but I didn't care I wanted this and he wanted it too I could feel… him… his desire for me and mine for him I knew that and I don't care if it made me look like such a slut, but I wanted him all of him any way that I could he will be my first and my only and I got on top of him and started to take my shirt off when he stopped me.

"_No! Pandora please you don't have to do this."_

"_Yeah I know but I want to!"_

He didn't look sure about what I was saying,

"_Are you positive you want to do this I can wait I know I'm a guy, but I know how to wait Pandora especially for you as long as it takes I can wait you don't have to do this now he said in a gentle voice." _

Like I said before I don't care how it made me look I needed him all of him.

We struggled a little because he really didn't want to take my virtue he's a gentleman like that.

As we continued to struggle I fell from the bed and the lamp fell and cut my arm. As blood started to spill Phoenix flinched by the smell of it and jumped to the other side of his bedroom.

"Phoenix are you ok…?" I asked

_He wouldn't look at me…_

"Phoenix please talk to me."

"Baby do you want me to leave you for a moment?" I said

I stayed on the floor and wrapped my arm on my sweater not that I get cold or anything just for style purpose only.

When he finally spoke.

"Pandora I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner but I'm a little more sensitive to blood than you are…I need it more than you… us red fledgling's do."

"I'm sorry I have frightened you don't be afraid of me I wont hurt you ever…That's not an option for me your blood scent just caught me off guard and for that I am truly sorry."

"I'm not scared of you Phoenix how could I be."

"Do you want to be with me?" I asked him serious about the question.

"What kind of ridiculous question is that Pandora?"

"Please Phoenix answer my question."

He came to sit next to me then.

"I'd be a liar if I told you no .That I don't want to be with you like that when in reality that's all I want and think about. You in my arms and my arms only! I've longed to be with you for a long time do you know how long I've waited for you."

I made my move and kissed him then. "Still bleeding here." I said to him.

He smiled that other half smile that I love and leaned to my arm sealed my cut shut.

We rolled again this time me on top of him he unbuttoned my shirt and with my thumb nail scratched the top of my left breast it stung a little but then I could feel the warm blood dripping from it.

He looked shocked at what I had just done, but I begged him with pleading hopeful eyes I begged him not to reject me we were soul mates after all and then he licked the blood from my breast and fed from me…It was the most wonderful feeling I have ever felt it excited me more want him more then he did the same for me he cut himself with my nail on the main artery in his neck and I began to do the same it felt amazing and natural and before you knew it we were naked and finally made love that night.

When we were done he kissed me gently on my lips and whispered in my ear how much this meant to him.

"_This experience is so amazing and beautiful when you don't abuse it or take advantage of someone." he said I agreed with him._

Pandora…he said my name with so much sadness and guilt and in his eyes that I was about to burst out crying.

"Do you regret what we just did I'm not telling you to hurt and upset you I'm asking because of your feelings about me…about us and our relationship… do you think we sort of rushed it?"

"This just makes me love you more that you gave me your heart and soul and your beautiful body you have to know that's not all I want from you just your body… I love you for you because we were made for each other he finally said."

A tear left my right eye and he cleaned it away with his thumb.

"_Phoenix no I don't regret it this day has been crazy and amazing and I really did love what we just did this has to prove to you that I'm taking our relationship seriously and this is just taking a step further into our soul mate thinggie_."

"_I feel like a slut it's not like I ever had sex before you are my first and I just don't know how you feel about that."_

He just looked at me with so much love and finally said.

"_I'm grateful that you waited that you took me as your mate with no regret that says a lot about who you are deep inside Pandora. Fledgling's abuse this Pandora when fledglings feed from one another they get aroused and it almost always leads to sex this is how it works."_

I was shocked at how he put it but it was true.

"And just in case you're thinking it I'm telling you now that this was not just sex for me you took me as your mate, partner everything and I gladly accepted you as mine as well."

"Yes I've had many girls but that's really no excuse did we feed from each other…? No I would never allow it. Only in my human life did I have sex with just one girl but she took advantage of my state and well you know I was drunk that night I didn't know she would be capable of something like that but that was my first and I was out of it she was just spiteful and she wanted me in bed with her to show that she could have any guy she wanted that was all… no feelings were involved on my part hers was just lust. I'm telling you this as the man your taking as your mate as your soul mate as your partner for this life."

"_I am being as honest as I possibly can I was young and stupid and because I knew that I could get any girl I wanted I proved it, but never ever did I feed from them or them from me in this new life or my human life did I abuse a physical relationship I was sort of a victim of a selfish, insecure, immature girl." _

"_I was waiting to find you for that and hoped you would accept me for the man I am today and not the stupid immature boy I was then."_

"_I don't care what you did all I know is that I love you so much that it hurts!" I finally said!_

"_Baby I'm so sorry…"he said_

"_No! You don't have to be sorry…that was a long time ago that's dead in the past. I just hope that I keep being your present and future." I said!_

"_Of course baby all I want is you…only you I just didn't know how to control the dreams of you and how to get to you thing was I didn't know who I was, what I was becoming and who you were and what you mean to me. Do you have any idea how long I waited to find you until I finally could?"_

"_No I do not…I said….but I do have an idea. It must have been hard because you didn't know who I was and who you were and are supposed to be." I smiled and kissed his cheek._

_He smiled back!_

"_Baby do you know how much you mean to me and how much this means to me?"_

"_Yes my love I know the feeling even though this is my first experience of ever feeling like this just know I don't regret making love with you I wouldn't want it any other way and I couldn't have chosen a better man." _

"_Thank you Pandora for accepting me with all my past defects I thank the goddess for you…."_

Then in mid sentence he stopped holding his hand to his chest.

Pandora I'm dying…Baby…

Shock shot through my body.

He crouched in the fetal position and I felt a sting of fear and pain and fire as if I was on fire.

Then I knew what was happening.

All I could do was just sooth him until the pain stopped.

Ssshhh baby its ok…your going to be ok.


	4. Changed!

_Changed _

Chapter 4

He finally stood up!

Pandora…he spoke my name with so much authority and power but mostly love… always love.

"_Baby how did you know_?"

Well since your fifth year is almost done and when you were marked you went from blue to red with tattoos I figured that the way you were going to change was when you accepted yourself …like I said before it wasn't a matter of time, but when…your special to our goddess. This proves that and I will be here for you every step of the way my love.

Welcome to your new life as a Vampyre…I said!

He smiled and kissed me with so much love.

We should get dressed and let Isis know that you completed the _Change._

At that point I held my head low as he held my cheek in his strong hand.

"Our future looks really promising." he said with that half smile that melts me.

"What do you mean I said?"

He dug in his night stand for a mirror.

"Pandora just look ok… this is what I mean by our future looks promising together…and pointed to his forehead. I didn't really understand what he was trying to tell me until I turned the mirror to look for what he was talking about."

Then I saw it my _Crescent_ was filled in with swirled tattoos around and a bird on my right cheek I guess it is a sign…and it turned _Red!_

I couldn't believe it…

"The goddess gifted you as well Pandora…you accepted me and you stayed by my side after everything I told you so I'm guessing you still have some demons of your own to conquer and you as well will complete your _Change_."

"I have to say I feel really good about this there are things you need to know about my human life that I have yet to tell you Phoenix, but its never really a good time to say those things and I don't want to scare you away. I don't want to talk about those demons. "

"Pandora please can you stop…you will not frighten me away nothing you say to me will do that you hear me I confessed to you what I had done and did I scare you away?"

"Well ok fine you got me there no you didn't scare me away after telling me about your sex life before me. I promise that as time goes by I will tell you everything about by human life before you… I owe it to you ok just be patient with me please."

"Ok baby don't worry I know how to wait when your ready to talk I will be here for you."

Then we got dressed and cuddled a little more to The Hunger Games.

I have to admit it kind of freaks me out that there's little kids fighting, but Mrs. Suzanne Collins made it this way so it's her vision not mine I love the books the movie's are splendid they missed a few key point's, but like I said her vision not mine.

"Phoenix how do you think Emmy and Kat are going to react when they see my marks their going to think I'm a freak."

"No baby they won't everyone is special in their own way and they will see that and will accept you just like before you looked like a freak."

"You think I'm a freak?"

"Baby I was just kidding I'm trying to lighten you up."

"You're special even if you don't want to be."

"Thank you, I love you Phoenix."

"As I love you my love."

After a long day we just fell asleep in each other's arms for a while until we heard some banging on the door, Phoenix rushed to open it and Angel and Emmy busted through the door.

"What the heck happened to the two of you?" Emmy exclaimed!

"Uh well we were going to tell Isis first, but since you two decided to bust in here we might as well just tell you." I said to my best friend

"First Phoenix just completed his change!"

"You did bro that's awesome!" And Angel gave his hand to Phoenix in that honorary hand shake of our kind.

"Thanks man I feel kind of strange," Phoenix said.

"Pandora that still doesn't make any sense on why your mark changed color…Hello!" Emmy retorted.

"Yeah well we can't figure it out either!" I told her.

"Did you ever think it might be because of that weird connection you two have…maybe uh like whatever happens to one happens to the other?" Angel said out of no where.

"Pandora he could be right!" Emmy said!

"Yeah I guess so…but how or why?"

"Don't know sweetheart we'll figure it out though babe don't worry."

The next day was kind of awkward since we would leave the dorms to go out for a walk around the school grounds with fledglings everywhere doing the same thing up and down out and about, but we didn't care we are together through this amazing journey that is becoming grown Vamps that's all I want is to mature and be with Phoenix.

I don't want to tell him my fears of my body not making it through the change, but it's a risk with this life, but I also think about what Phoenix said about our future together looking really promising. I sure hope so.

"Baby what are you thinking…? Huh your so quiet lost in your thoughts what is it?"

_**I can't worry him with my worries I can't do that to him…I thought to myself**_**. **

"Yeah babe I'm fine don't worry I'm just happy you got through it."

"Pandora baby I'm confident that you will make it through your change…I just know it I feel it in my heart and soul and I know the Nyx will not take you from me."

"Yeah Phoenix I know… Um and everyone is looking at us so strange"

"It's the impression my love two fledglings in one day is kind of a miracle don't worry everything is fine ok lets just get to Isis."

"I get that Phoenix, but technically I don't count my love."

With that off we went to tell Isis the big news.

"Priestess may we come in…? It's Phoenix and Pandora he said."

We have some news…

"Please do come in." she said

We took a deep breath looked into each other eyes whispered our I love yous and we entered her office.

I must admit we didn't have to talk much she just stared at us until she cleared her throat.

"Well what a wonderful surprise I must admit to the both of you that it happened faster than I thought it's rare a case like yours, these occurrences have happened in the past it's just been a while since I happen to witness one." Isis said!

"To answer that question the last time I saw this happen myself was when I was almost completing my change."

"Uh Priestess sorry for not speaking I feel strange, but the good kind I feel stronger, I see better, my reflexes are even more heightened, my hearing is really strong also I can hear things from like maybe a mile away or more not sure which though."

"Ah yes that comes with being a Red Vampyre, don't fret it's natural for the both of you it's a different change, but since you both are soul mates our goddess has gifted the both of you with this surprising and welcoming change that I hoped both of you accepted well."

"Of course Priestess we welcome this gift, I must tell you Pandora has not completed hers as of yet, but I'm guessing she will otherwise this wouldn't have happened." Phoenix said.

'You both are very wise now I see why our goddess gifted the both of you in a new way." Isis said.

"Phoenix I have a suggestion for you since you are changed you will no longer be a student will you do me the honor of being the new fencing professor that will give Dion the opportunity to concentrate more on the Sons of Erebus Warriors as well as his _Tracking_."

"Priestess I would be honored thank you."

Sleeping arraignments for you are being made since you no longer are a student you will have to sleep in the teacher quarters. I'm sorry I know it will be hard to be apart from Angel who was your roommate since you both entered the House of Night the same day of being Marked, and also being so far away from Pandora I will have a talk with the Council and see if they could let you stay in the boys dorm since Pandora has a roommate you wont be allowed to stay with her, but I'm sure given the circumstance of your connection you will be allowed to stay in your dorm with your roommate and close by your soul mate.

"I can't thank you enough Priestess for everything you have done for me today and everyday of my new existence letting me sneak out pretending it didn't happen thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for not denying me the right to find Pandora."

**Mean while I just stood there like a dummy that I am gawking at their conversation don't get me wrong it's a shock when Phoenix tells me these sort of things, but to hear him say it to someone else other than me whoa! **

"Pandora is there anything you would like to say?" Isis asked.

"Huh me oh no just oh nothing it's not important." I said, but Thank You for everything.

"You both have nothing to thank me for I know it's painful for soul mates to be apart from one another it's like ripping their heart out I saw the experience for the two Vampyre's in my younger days it was horrible they wouldn't eat or do anything, but our Priestess and council agreed they be much nearer to one another than be apart for longer distances they handled the circumstance to accommodate the new situation. It was difficult, but had to be done they were in constant agony and no Vampyre would allow that we are not cruel by nature and also because as you grow your connection will also grow and what one feels the other will too you both have to be careful you can also hurt each other emotionally dangerously you have to learn to control those emotions especially if one is injured every situation is different not all Vampyre's are the same this may not apply to the both of you and I don't wish it upon you either the two Vampyre's I speak of had to learn many things from their mentors to help them through this Change back then their were no Red Vampyre's, but the goddess only know why she does the things she does all we have to do is embrace it."

"And we do Priestess we will be very extremely careful just in case that applies to us I wont let anything happen to Pandora never ever that is not an option for me." Phoenix said.

"Ah very well I just received conformation that you will be allowed to stay in the boys dorm to be closer to Pandora the council approved it."

"Thank you once again Priestess I can't tell you how much this mean to me well…us."

" Again Phoenix no need for thank yours it's my duty to do what's necessary for the sake of my House of Night and all it's occupant's I have to do what's right and I can't separate the two of you it would be to painful and I can't do that. You both are dismissed now go get a snack watch movies and rest up."

And with that we were off to his dorm again.

**Pandora's P.O.V.**

**(Her thoughts!)**

_We didn't do anything we just relaxed and watched movies and enjoyed the company of each other's embrace. I had a feeling after last night Phoenix wasn't going to touch me again for a long while how I knew that I don't know but maybe I pushed him a little too far and it breaks my heart I should have waited maybe not rushed it but I just couldn't help myself not only that I wanted our connection to be stronger just in case you never know selfish of me yeah I know but there are things that are stronger than you and you just can't help it. _

"Phoenix is everything ok between us?"

"Pandora what crazy question is that…of course everything's ok I'm certainly more than ok you don't have to worry about me everything's fine since you brought it up are you doing well hum physically are you well? Did I cause you any pain because of last night you need to tell me the truth okay don't sugar coat it for me you need to be completely and utterly honest with me I need to know?"

_I didn't answer right away I just stared at nothing in particular I didn't really understand what he was trying to tell me until his hand touched my lower back it was soar and it kind of hurt under his touch he was stronger than normal and now with more strength since he's now a full grown vampyre he's even stronger. _

"Pandora you need to answer me please I need to know the truth did I hurt you?"

_I can feel the hint of frustration in his tone he tried not to make it so obvious, but since my hearing is now even better than before I heard that hint. I didn't want to say anything but I really didn't have a choice I didn't want to upset him._

"Pandora please sweetheart tell me."

" Phoenix it's ok really I'm fine don't worry"…I didn't really help that I was only wearing his T-Shirt and of course spandex so what he did next shocked the hell out of me. He took me in his arms and carried me into the bathroom I guess to look me over and inspect the damage done. He turned on the light and placed me on top of the counter took my shirt off and looked me over there are a few bruises not noticeable to the human eye but with our eye sight you couldn't get away with murder even if you wanted to.

"Pandora I thought you said you are okay this doesn't look okay to me. Phoenix I'm fine really I'm just soar okay I didn't even notice until you brought it up it's nothing you can't even see anything really it's just I guess a first time thing nothing to worry about I promise I swear it that everything's great how could it not be I have the most amazing guy standing right next to me. I'm sorry baby I got so worried are you sure you're okay. Yes Phoenix I'm more than ok."

_And again there it was that feeling in my gut that he wouldn't touch me like that again I felt it somehow he was feeling the same way as much as he tried to shack it off he couldn't I noticed it too quickly he would smile and reassure me, kiss me and held me to his chest but he was feeling…guilty for hurting me…and because of that he's not going to touch me until he knows for a fact that he can't hurt me I also felt uneasy like if something were about to happen not between Phoenix and I but I just had this feeling that I was not going to take something well I just didn't know what that something was_.


	5. The Past!

The Past!

Chapter 5

**Phoenix P.O.V.**

**(His thoughts)**

_It was hard to see my finger prints on her back they weren't noticeable to the human eye but our eye sight is way to good not to see them right there on her beautiful but breakable body I didn't want to hurt her she didn't flinch at my touch maybe she was trying to sugar coat it for me trying to make it seem like it was no big deal but she's wrong way wrong hurting her is not an option for me and until I'm absolutely positive that it wont ever happen again I will not touch her in this way. It hurts me and I know she can feel my guilt maybe even feel that this won't repeat itself but this is for her own good for her safety and for my piece of mind. Until I felt her uneasiness she didn't understand it and neither did I but it was there it wasn't doubt or sadness nothing like that but it was something that was bothering her I saw it in her features it also made me worry and doubt what I was going to do will it hurt her to be apart from me physically and am I about to regret it with every ounce of my being all I know was that I couldn't risk her safety at my hands I know that I have her forever that is no doubt in my mind in that matter but I also had this feeling that it was something she was keeping from me._

"Pandora is their something you would like to tell me hunny whatever it might be don't hesitate to tell me I'm here for you baby. Phoenix I have to tell you something about when I was human it was way before I sensed your presence, but I know you need to know this and I'm going to tell you everything okay from the beginning."

He just stared into my eyes and gave me a sweet beautiful kiss on my lips and told me to go ahead.

"It started when I was in the 8th grade I was seeing this guy his name is Aiden and we were really good friends since we first got to middle school he had a huge crush on me and I sort of liked him too he was a really sweet guy he would always walk with me to school and walk me to all my classes we would eat lunch with his and my friends until Aiden told me he had a twin brother Lucas they were a mirror image of each other you could not tell them apart same eyes, hair, everything, but Lucas was different than Aiden he was mean and ruthless and crazy they were good at everything sports school everything they did they were good at it."

I dozed off for a minute or two and Phoenix said I was doing good and let me continue.

"Then one day Aiden told me that this was probably the last time I was going to see him that the person I was going to see was not him and he didn't have a choice he said Lucas wanted to switch places with him Lucas didn't go to LA Middle School he was at a Catholic School because like I said Lucas was out of his mind they said he burned a High School gym and two students didn't make it."

He looked at me with a sweet smile on his face of course I returned it and let me continue.

"The next week after Aiden told me this everything changed I noticed him different more hostile and more angry and edgy…fidgety even he noticed me noticing his changes so coming lunch time he took me outside to eat lunch and he told me that what I was thinking was true the he was not Aiden I was shocked and scared I panicked and I didn't know what I was doing so I began to scream but he covered my mouth so nobody noticed he told me to shut up and listen for the last two months we had left of school he took Aiden's place everyone thought he was Aiden but I new better he said if I didn't go along with it Aiden would never see the light of day and I knew I wouldn't be able to live with that on my conscience if something were to happen to Aiden school finished then we were off to high school I didn't hear from either of them the entire summer I spent the summer in Florida with my grandparent's at their beach house and it was a great relief no Aiden or Lucas making me feel uncomfortable pure peace and paradise for me anyway."

"Then it was time to go back to school well my first day of High School and I was excited and happy to see Alyson and Jade we did try-outs together for the girl's varsity soccer team we all made it in so we had to go to the counselors to change our first and fifth period class to soccer with Coach Hill so we train in the morning while the boys sports train their last periods of the day 4th and 8th we have 1-4 on A day and 5-8 on by day but anyways we were walking out of her office when I saw them both of them Aiden and Lucas they were going to pick up their schedule and I flipped out my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest Aiden said hi Lucas ignored me completely I thought maybe he got the help he needed and got better but something it my gut told me theirs no way in hell he would ever change."

"It's ok Pandora your doing fine trust me I'm not scared at all your confession is a lot better than mine trust me don't be afraid just embrace the past because you have a bright and beautiful future ahead with me. Thank you Phoenix your reassurance helps me a lot really I can't explain how much this means to me. Your fine baby just go on we have all night school was cancelled due to the extreme fires California has been through lately and some Professors volunteered to help out since some of them are just as gifted believe it or not so no classes until further notice." I took in a deep breath and settled myself into his lap.

"Nothing happened for a while we were on the varsity soccer team yeah I know we were just too talented to play for the freshman or junior varsity team so made it straight to the varsity I'm not trying to show off I just knew we had skills to make the team either way school went smoothly we practiced all through winter getting ready for our season to start in January that's when things started to get weird like I said before Aiden and Lucas were good at everything so them being freshman too they also made the boys varsity soccer team as well so that meant boys on the left field and girls on the right which also meant seeing them. Things were calm until one of the times they boys wanted to scrimmage against the varsity girls only the starting girls against the starting boys that also meant Aiden and Lucas…Aiden was a forward so he stayed up front waiting for the ball while Lucas was defense staying put in front of the goalie I was center midfield meaning I do both defend and score Alyson center forward and Jade right forward those were the players to watch out for we started to play the game was a challenge because come on boys vs. girls and besides boys are way stronger not faster though something I had to my advantage Alyson wanted to change places so I switched with her without even thinking and I realized that I was now in front of Lucas if looks could kill I probably would have died then and there I got a hold of the ball and scored on Lucas he didn't even see it coming. He was mad and I got carried away and excited to score on the guys and he let his anger show and as I got a hold of the ball again to score he kicked the back of my right knee it hurt so bad I was in so much pain they had to stop the game. I was rushed to the trainer's office and I couldn't play for the rest of thee season due to my injury at the hands of Lucas. I went on like nothing had happened I couldn't do much but the little I could gave me hope that I could play next season coach didn't kick me out the team she said I was a really good player and after that I made sure I never crossed paths with Aiden or Lucas." 

"That was a while ago Pandora no need to fret k nothing wont ever happen to you again I'll make sure of that." _His voice was so calming and relaxing when I felt like I was going to pass out nobody new this but me, aly and jade the real reason I could not play this season they saw him do it on purpose._

"From then on everything was going great and smoothly I did physical therapy for my knee and trained my little ass off to prove that I still had it in me and we became district 2-4 A Champions two seasons in a row up until I started sensing your presence that game you snuck out to go see me play at I hurt my knee and it sucked for you to see me that way I hated myself for that I wanted to prove to you I wasn't some vulnerable chick that couldn't take care of herself. I told Aly and Jade about you that I would have these strange dreams of you and I could feel you close to me I just couldn't really explain the reason behind it they would say it was a sign that their really were better things to come for me anyway until you marked me and I believed that."


End file.
